3 Journey's
by ECLARExSHIPPER
Summary: The new schoolyear has started! Follow the life of Alli, who has a huge crush on her best friend's boyfriend, and will do anything to get him. Or Winston's journey to popularity and love. Or Fiona's search to friends, what could end as a love story. Live seems easy, but you'll never know it at Degrassi. Anything could happen..
1. Day 1

**Hi people!**

**Thanks for reading!  
I decided to split this schoolyear in three part.  
Every part we'll follow 3 people.**

**We'll start the first period with: **

**Fiona Coyne (Grade 12)**

**Alli Bhandari (Grade 11)**

**Winston Chu (Grade 10)**

**Only grade 11 is going to Paris.**

**Fiona's storyline is marked BOLD**

_Winston's storyline is marked ITALIC_

Alli's storyline isn't marked.

**Sorry for the bad explanation, just enjoy the story, and review :D**

**Disclaimer: I'M GONNA SAY THIS ONE TIME AND THEN NOT AGAIN: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTHERS. **

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli

I sat in the bus to Paris. Next to me sat Clare, my best friend, who was busy with texting her boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy. On the seat behind us sat my other best friend, Jenna, and her boyfriend, Connor DeLaurier, who i had a huge crush on. Clare was the only person who knew about my crush. I felt so bad for liking him, because my best friend was dating him. And i was the one who maked fun of her when she told me she had a date with him. After Jenna went on a date with him, i looked diffrent at him. He was really handsome without his glasses on, and kinda cute too.  
Why do i always fall for my best friends boyfriends?  
First KC, Clare's and Jenna's ex-boyfriend, i even slept him while he dated Clare, but i never told them. Then Jake, he is Clare's and Jenna's ex too, while he was dating Jenna, i kissed him.  
I never told that to them either. The only persons i liked who didn't date Jenna or Clare before, were Dave, Drew, Dallas. But i dated Drew only to piss that slut Bianca off. She liked him, i saw it the way she looked at him. Everytime she would walk by, i would make out with Drew. The look on her face, priceless. I smiled at the image of a jealous Bianca passing us. I would get Connor too, that was only a matter of time..

_Winston Chu_

_I stood in front of the Degrassi Community school, along with my best friend Miles Hollingsworth III. New year, new chances. I knew Miles would have a girlfriend in no time. With his smooth talk, he could make every girl fall head over heels for him. Then after a few weeks, he would leave her, heart broken. I always felt bad for the girls. I'd never had a girlfriend. I used to be invisible. But this year, i want to change that. I wanted to have more friends, be popular. I wanted to have a girlfriend too. I'm fifteen, and never kissed someone. That was sad. But i'll get someone too. This year, i'm gonna to be the big man on campus. Watch my words.._

**Fiona**

**I walked to my locker, alone. This was going to be a long, lonely year. Anya and Holly J graduated last year, so i have no one now. I didn't have Declan, i didn't have Charlie, the cute girl i met when i was going with Holly J to her art class this summer. I didn't have anyone. I really needed some friends. I looked around. Everywhere were groups of people talking and laughing. The hockey team, some ninth-graders i'd seen a few times before, Katie and Masrisol, and a few more. I arrived at my locker, and took a few books. I walked to my class. I sat on a chair, in the back of the class, alone. Alone, alone, alone. After school, i walked to the shops. I always loved to look what they had in the etalage. I saw a beautifull strappless knee-lenghts dress, and went inside. I had to but that one. It was gorgeous. I asked some shop employer to get the dress out of the etalage for me, and i went into the changing rooms, with the dress. It fitted me perfectly. I putted on my normal clothes again, and went to the cash register. I looked at the girl in front of me. She had her brown hair in two ponytails, huge black glasses on, a few wristbands with spikes, and leather boots on. She was wearing the same school uniform as i did. 'That's 200$' The girl behind the cash register said. The girl scanned her credit card, and after a few minutes, the girl said to the lady behind the cash register. 'My credit card doesn't work..' The lady tried to scan her credit card. 'Here, try again.' she said. The girl tried. 'Uhm.. i don't have enough money.' She stuttered. 'Then i'm sorry miss, but i'm afraid you can't buy this dress.' The lady said. The girl hung her head down. She seemed really nice to me. 'Wait!' I said to the lady, who was about to huhng the dress away. 'I'll pay for it.' I said. The lady walked back, and after i payed for my, and the girl's dress, she putted them in bags and handed them to me. I took them, and handed the girl her dress. Then i walked out of the store, followed by the girl. 'Wait' I turned around. 'What?' i asked. 'Who are you?'**

**Well, that was chapter 1! I'll hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. I know Alli didn't slept with Jake, or is having a crush on Connor, but like i said: some of the drama happened in the show, and some not. Anyway, tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome too. Chapters are a little short, because there is an update everyday. Well, see you guys tomorrow! **


	2. Day 2

** Hello my lovely readers,**

**Thank you all for your reviews i'm so happy to know you guys like my story. First, i thought this story** _as_** going to be bad, and didn't get reviews or readers. But it turned out better than i expected. I hope you guys like this chapter too.**

**Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review! :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

We arrived at Paris a few hours ago. We were unpacking our bags. I slept in a room with Jenna and Clare. I unpacked my last things, and pushed my empty suitcase under my bed. I was bored. Clare was done unpacking too, and was texting Eli again. Jenna was still unpacking. 'So how are you and Connor?' I asked her. She looked up. 'Uhm, good, why?'

She asked. 'Oh, just wondering..' i said, faking a smile. Jenna continiued unpacking. I hopped of the bed and walked out of the room. How more i thought about it, the more i wanted to break Jenna and Connor op. I didn't even care about the fact that Jenna was my best friend. I always got what i want, even if that was my best friend's boyfriend..

Winston Chu

When i was on my way to my locker, i saw the most beautifull girl ever. She had long curly dark brown hair, a cute smile. She looked so pretty. I wanted to continue my walk to my locker, but i stopped. I wanted to be visible, the big man, have a girlfriend. So why walk away. I took a deep breath and walked to the girl. 'Hi, can i help you?' She asked when i was standing next to her. I really didn't know what to say. 'Uhm.. hi. My name is Winston. Winston Chu." I said. '..Okay.. hi Winston, nice to meet you. I'm Tori.' She introduced herself. I nodded. What now.. I got it! Miles is slways leaning on a locker, that makes him look cool. I placed my hand on a locker, and leaned. Not realizing it was open. Then i fell into the locker. People around me laughed. Ashamed? I stood up again. 'Are you okay?' Tori asked. I nodded. 'Yes.. uhm, i have to go.. bye' i said, and quickly walked away. Good one, Winston. .'

Fiona Coyne

The bell rang. I quickly grabbed my stuff. It was finally lunch. I went to the cantine, and loaden my plate full with food. Then my eyes scanned the room, looking for a place to sit. 'Fions! Ovet here!' Imogen, my new friend, shouted. Aftet i payed for her dress, and she promised me s billion times that she would pay me back, we started talking. She was really different, and didn't care about others thought about her. I wish i was like that. That i was soconfident about the way i looked. But no, i wasn't. But i was happy that i had at least one friend in this schiol. Imogen was one of the people who didn't care if you were diffrent. I liked her so much! Well, as a friend ofcourse..

End of day 2. Sorry ot's so short, i didn't have so much time to write today. I'm typing this on my phone, so ignore mistakes and the fact that almost nothing is marked. See you tomortow and don't gorget to review!


	3. Day 3

**Hi people!**

**In case i haven't said it yet, I'm sorry that the previous chapter wasn't marked. I was typing it on my phone, and it already didn't work good. But at least i finished it :)**

**Thank you all for your reviews, and here is the next chapter :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

I was in some boutique in Paris with Clare and Jenna. Jenna was in the changing rooms, and Clare and i were waiting for her. Today, we went to the Louvre. BORING! Ugh, i hate museums. I just want to be in a 5 star hotel with a pool, and lying in the sun the whole day. Jenna came out the changing room, showing us the dress. 'What do you think?' She asked us. I studied my nails, unintrested. 'It's gorgeous! You should totally buy that one Jenna!' Clare said. 'Really? I don't know yet.. What do you think Alli?' Jenna asked. I looked up, unintrested. I faked a smile. 'You should totally buy that one!' I said sarcasticly. 'Well, if you guys bo-.' she began, but i cutted her of. 'If you want to look like some cheap whore.' I said. I really couldn't help it anymore. Jenna and Clare were being happy, and i didn't. I could live with Clare being happy, because i didn't like Eli. But i can't stand seeing Jenna being happy, AND dating my crush. 'Alli!' Clare said while smacking my arm lightly. I looked at them. 'What? I'm not gonna lie. Jenna, i really think you look like a stupid whore in that dress. But you look like that anyway.' I said. Jenna looked hurt. Clare glared at me. 'How could you say something like that?' She snapped at me. 'Whatever. I'm outta here. Clare, if your looking for a normal friend who isn't some slut, i'm at the hotel.' I said, turning around. I walked out of the boutique, not looking back.

_Winston Chu_

_'..So i tried to lean on a locker, but i didn't realized it was open.. So i fell in it. And the girl all saw it happen.' i said to Miles while picking up my plate. 'No dude, seriously?' Miles laughed. We began to walk.__ 'That's so.. you.' he said while pointing at a table where we could sit. I've just told him about the locker incident from yesterday. I smiled, knowing he was right. I've always been the clumsy one. Tripping while trying to walk away cool, falling into lockers while trying to lean cool on it. Mostly when i told Miles about my clumsy acts, he laughs. I don't really care, because when i'm thinking back at it, i can see the fun in it too. The girl must think i'm some dumb guy. 'But, if you really into her, you should talk to her again.' he said. 'After what happened yesterdag? She just laughs me away.' i said laughing, while putting my plate on the table and sitting down.. He putted his plate on the table too. 'I'm serious, you deserve someone too. And if you don't talk to her, i'll do it for you.' He said after he sat. 'Then i'll wish you good luck, she is sitting over.. there!' i said while pointing at the table. 'Be right back.' Miles said, and he stood up. While he was walking away, i looked at Tori. She looked at my side, and i waved and smiled. She did the same, and continiued talking to the blond haired girl she was talking too. I smiled, hoping Miles would get me a date._

___

**Fiona Coyne**

**Imogen and i were making homework together at my house. We were starting to become really good friends. Sit with each other at lunch, walk to class together, work together on every project. The only annoying thing is that some hockey player guy called Mike Dallas, is trying to hit on me. I mean, can't he see i'm into Imogen? I mean, can't he see i'm not interested? Was i just thinking about LIKING Imogen? I mean, i'm into girls, yes. I realized that after i kissed my best friend Holly J because i liked her. But she wasn't interested in me. Then i met Charlie, and she liked me too. So we had a relationship for a few weeks, she was even my roommate, but it went too fast, we broke up, and she left. But we were still good friends. I was affraid to be rejected again, like with Holly J. I'm not good at relationships. I always mess it up. I looked up to see Imogen working on her math homework. She looked up and smiled. Then she got back to her work. I blushed. Okay, it was official: I liked Imogen..**

_

**So that was another chapter ! :) Updating is really going well. I thought i couldn't update every day, but it's really going well. Anyway, tell me what you think in a review. I love to hear your opinions. Any ideas? Things i could do better? Tell me :) See you next time!**


	4. Day 4

**Hi!**

**First, i'm so so so so sorry for not updaring yesterday. I didn't save the last document :( Stupid me. So i'll update twice to make it up! :) **

**Blah blah blah, and don't forget to review, that means the world to me! :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

I sat on my bed, painting my nails. Jenna walked into the toom. 'Alli. Can we talk please?' She asked. 'No. Bye.' I said, blowing a nail dry. 'What's wrong with you lately? Your acting weird. And you are mad at me for no reason! Why Alli? This isn't you.' She said. 'Shut the hell up about me, you bitch!' I said angrily. She stood up. 'Okay.. whatever.' She said, looking hurt, and she walked away. What was wrong with me? I was so jealous, i let it out on Jenna. I blame it on her. She can have whoever she wants. But Connor is MINE..

_Winston Chu_

_I was so happy. So Miles went to Tori yesterday, to ask if she wanted to go on a date with me. And she said yes! Miles said she had to go to me for details, and were we should go and stuff. I really didn't know. I didn't want to mess it up. This was my first date, and she could be my first girlfriend.. Miles and i were now at my locker, and he was telling me that the blonde girl Tori sat with, seemed very cute. I hope for Miles she don't have a boyfriend. I always hate it to see how Miles breaks couples up, only to leave the girl heartbroken. 'So Romeo, have you planned your date yet?' He asked. 'No. I really don't know were i should take her. I just don't go out that much.' I said. 'Maybe you can go to Little Miss Steaks? I heard someone say that's a cool place.' He suggested. 'Maybe.. Thanks Miles!'I said. 'Always.' he said. Then the bell rang. 'I have to go, later Chewy!' He said, slingering his backpack over his shoulder. Then he walked away, leaving me behind._

**Fiona Coyne**

**I sat on the couch in my loft, watching tv. I hated it that i liked Imogen so much. She makes me so nervous when i'm around her. So i decided to skip class for the rest of the day. I didn't want to sit next to her the whole time. Or be around her the whole time. It was too much. I couldn't think strait anymore. But i didn't want to tell her either, affraid to mess up our friendship. Then i would be lonely again. And no way i was gonna let that happen. I just needed to set someone up with her, then she wouldn't be with me ALL the time, and i maybe could get over her sooner. **

**So that was the chapter for this day! See you next time!**


	5. Day 5

**Hello lovely readers,**

**I'm so sorry i didn't update. Seriously. I was just busy with school and stuff. I'm the whole day at school, then i make homework, and then i'm too tired to write. I'll update every chapter from the days i didn't update (8 or something) Again, i'm really sorry. Please don't give up op this story yet. I'll update my other stories soon too, i had writers block, but i guess it's over now. Thank you guys for all your reviews and the patience. I'm so lucky with you guys. Ideas are appriciated, so are reviews. I love to read your reviews, they're making me happy and keep me motivated. So again, thank you, and enjoy this chapter.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

** Alli Bhandari.**

**We were leaving in two days, and i decided that i'm gonna win Connor for me in that time. Jenna doesn't deserve him. She's such a slut. At the moment, Jenna, Clare and i sat in our room. Clare hasn't spoken to me since the dress incident, but that's okay. When she sees Jenna is a bitch, she'll dump her and come back for me, begging for my forgiveness. I'll only need a plan to win Connor for me..**

_Winston Chu_

_So tomorrow was my date with the beautifull Tori. I was already nervous. And it looked like i was extra clumsy because of that. Like at lunch, she waved at me, i waved back, and tripped with my full loaded plate, and fell on the floor. Everyone laughed. I was so embarresed. But Tori was really sweet. She walked over to me, asking if i was okay, she helped me stand up, and clean the stuff. I really liked her. Miles was flirting with Tori's friend, Maya. I wondered if he didn't see she didn't want him. But Miles said she was playing 'hard to get', and it was only a matter of time before she would fall for him. Whatever. I was happy with Tori, and hoped the date would go well tomorrow.._

Fiona Coyne.

Imogen and i were working on some art project in my loft. I watched her drawing a sketch of what we were going to make. She was so pretty. Imogen noticed me looking after a while, because she looked up, smiled at me, and continiued working on the sketch. Which was gorgeus by the way. Drwaing was one of the many thing she was good at. My heart pounded in my chest and i started to get nervous. I needed something to drink. Í'm going to grab a drink, do you want too, Immy?' I asked. 'Sure, a Pepsi please.' She responded. 'Okay.' I stood up and walked to the kitchen. When i took a Pepsi out of the fridge, my eye fell on some big bottle. Champain. My mom wasn't home again, so she wouldn't know i tried her champain. I needed some, maybe it can help me relax a little. I poured a glass full of champain and took a large sip. Not bad.. I took another one. And another one. Before i knew, my glass was empty. It helped a little. I wasn't so nervous at before. I held the bottle in my hand and looked at it. Maybe something more can take all the nerves away..

**So that was it!** **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Before i forget, Fiona has never tried champaign or alcohol or something, so this was the first time for her. And sorry Alli's such a bitch, she's very OOC. Well, again, don't forget to review, i love to know what you guys think of this chapter. See you next time :D **


	6. Day 6

**Hello readers,**

**Here i am, with the 6th chapter. **

**Don't really have something to tell, but i don't write a lot anymore because drama is happening. I can't really focus on writing right now. But whatever, enough about my life.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

So tomorrow we were leaving, and i came up with an amazing plan to break Connor and Jenna up. Connor used to steal girls underwear, so i'm gonna hide all Jenna's underwear in his room. Then Jenna will be mad at him, they have a fight, and hopefully, they would break up. Jenna was on a date with Connor, and Clare was i don't know where. I walked to Jenna's suitcase and pulled out all her underwear and a few bra's. I putted them into a plastic bag and walked to Connors room. I hid the clothing everywhere. In his suitcase, under his pillow, in his dresser. I smiled. Now i had to wait until Jenna found out. I smiled and walked out of the room.

_Winston Chu_

_My date with Tori was comming closer and closer. My first date. Amazing. Miles did a good job. I owed him. Miles stopped flirting with Maya, because her boyfriend, Owen almost beated him up. He said he had his eye on another girl. I rolled my eyes when he told me that. If he can't have one girl, he just goes to another one. I wondered who. But as long as i had Tori, i didn't really care.._

Fiona Coyne

I was in my loft, alone. Mom was on some business trip again. I looked at the bottle champain next to me. It was almost empty. Damn, i loved champain. It made me forget about everythinf. I grabbed the bottle and took a large sip. It helped me to calm down my nerves, and.. to relax. It sucked that i wasn't old enough to buy it by myself. While i took another sip, my phone vibrated. One text from Charlie.

_Hi Fi,_

_Today at 7 pm is my art exposition, want go come?_

_-Charlie_

Sure i would come. What else should i do? I glanced at my watch, 4 pm. 3 more hours.

-7 pm-

I walked into the exposition, looking for Charlie. I saw her, we talked, i buyed a painting, and we had really much fun. When she had to go, i looked around. My eye fell on a table with drinks.. i walked towards it. Wine, some stuff i didn't know, and champain. Finally. But wine seemed nice too.. I took two champain bottles and one with wine, and left. I couldn't wait to drink it...

**That was it! Hope you guys luked it, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**


	7. Day 7

**Here's another update, on friday the 13th!  
I don't have bad luck, but that isn't the case of everyone! *Cough* Winston.**

**So, enjoy reading, and don't forget to review.**

(And thanks everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter, that means a lot to me :])

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari.

I was packing my stuff in my room, so were Clare and Jenna. 'Where is all my underwear..?' i heard Jenna say to herself. I smirked, it wasn't going to take long now.. 'Have you guys accidently packed in my underwear?'She asked with a frown on her face. Clare shook her head, so did i. 'Sure your lovely boyfriend didn't steal it, like he did previous year with beack volleybal?' I asked, hiding my grin. 'Why would he?' She asked. 'I don't know, ask the guy himself, he has an obsession with stealing girls underwear.' I folded a dress up and putted it in my suitcase. Jenna didn't say something back, she walked out of the room. I smiled, and waited for the show to begin. After a few minutes i heard Jenna scream: 'Why Connor! You said you had this underwear thing under control! This is so.. creepy!' Clare looked up, worried, and i just smiled. 'I have! I don't know how it came here! Just believe me! Please, i swear i didn't steal it! I swear on my Star Wars collection!'He screamed, but Jenna was already in our room. 'You know what? We are done! If you can keep your underwear obsession under control, you know were to find me!' She yelled, slamming the door. I smiled. My plan worked.

_Winston Chu._

_Today was the day. My first date. I was so extremely excited! And nervous. At the moment, i was standing in front of my locker, opening it. I wondered who was the girl Miles had in mind. He said it was someone i knew. I really didn't know. It kinda scared me. Tori came walking up to me. I smiled. 'Hi To-' I began, but she cutted me of. 'How could you?!' She yelled. 'What? What did i do?' I asked, not understanding her. 'You know what i'm talking about! I liked you! You seemed so sweet! How could i fall for this act?!' She continiued. 'What are you talking about?' I said, confused. 'Ugh, i hate you Winston, you are just like all the other guys.' She said, turning around and walking away. I really didn't know what she was talking about. Which act? How could i do what? Miles interupted my thoughts. 'Hey Chewy!' He said. 'What?'i asked, opening my locker. 'I need to tell you something..' He began. Oh no.. bad things always happen when a conversation starts with ''I need to tell you something". 'Okay, what?' i asked, while switching books from my backpack and my locker. 'The girl i was talking about.. Is Tori. We are going on a date tonight.' He said. My eyes widened, and my mouth went open. 'But i thought she and i were going on a date! Why Miles? How could you do this to me? I'm your best friend! You ruined my chance to get a girlfriend!' I yelled. 'Chill dude, love isn't something for you anyway. She's not into you, so get over it.' He said, walking away and leaving me standing by myself. Miles never goes after someone i liked! This is so mean! I was so mad at him right now. Love isn't something for you anyway, he said. Make out with girls and dump them isn't love either. I didn't know what to do. Tori hated me for some reason, and Miles, i just didn't want to see him or speak to him right now. The bell rang, and the halls were getting empty. I just stood there. Alone._

**Fiona Coyne.**

**I woke up, sick. My head hurted really bad. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but i ended up above the toilet, trowing up. When i came back from Charlie's art exposion thing, i drank the bottle of wine, and the bottle champain. I had one left. I guess i was kinda drunk last night, because i only remember that i was lying on my bed, watching tv, and drinking champain. I haven't spoken to Imogen since she left yesterday. She was probably busy with something. I brushed my teeth to get the dirty taste of puke out of my mouth. Luckily, it helped. I yawned. I wasn't really in the mood for school. My mom was still gone, so i can just skip. I walked back to my bed, crawling under my blankets. Maybe i could drink the other bottle of champain today too. I mean, no one is here to tell me not to. **

**-Later that day-**

**I was sitting on the couch, with the bottle champain next to me. I poured in glass number i don't know. I loved the taste of it. I growled when i saw the bottle was almost empty. I heard the doorbell ring. 'Its open!'I yelled. Imogen walked in. 'Hi Fionz! Why weren't you at school today?' She asked while walking towards me. I laughed. Why was she so super worried? I just skipped school for a day, no big deal. 'Don't worry Immy! It's nothing! Hey, do you have some more champain for Fifi? She is thirsty.' I said, giggling. She took the bottle away from me. 'What are you doing?' She asked. 'I was super worried about you today. I thought something really bad happened! Well, not that this is good.. But i thought you were hurt or something!' She said. I just giggled. 'No Immy! Don't worry! I'm better! I'm not hurt! Just thirsty! Can i just have the bottle back?' I asked, reaching for it. 'No! Your drunk!' She said, walking to the sink and trowing the last bit of champain away. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?! I yelled, standing up. I was kinda dizzy. 'I'm helping you.' She said. 'GO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!' i yelled. 'You don't mean this, your just drunk.' She said. 'NO! I MEAN IT! LEAVE! I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR HELP! GO! NOW!' I yelled. 'Fine. But if you ever need someone, don't come to me.' She said, looking hurt. Then she walked away.**

**That was chapter 7! I tried to make it longer, so i hope this is good :) Have fun reading it! Leave a review please. And don't forget to follow this story if you want to know it every time there is an update :D Bye! **


	8. Day 8

**Knock knock!** **Who's there? ECLARExSHIPPER, with an new chapter for 3 Journeys!  
Sooo, here is chapter 8! Have fun reading, i hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

On this moment, we were in the bus back home.  
I was excited to go home, see my parents and stuff.  
And then i could work on part 2 of my Connor plan; flirt.  
Jenna wasn't his type anyway, i'm way hotter then her.  
She and Clare are sitting in the front of the bus, and Connor and i are sitting in the back.  
Connor is staring trough the window with a blank expression on his face.  
Ugh, why is he so depressed?  
He should be happy i broke them up, i'm so much prettier and smarter then Jenna.  
I crossed my arms, thinking of something to get his attention..

_Winston Chu_

_I sat in the cantine, eating.  
Alone of course, Miles sat with Tori, a few tables away from me.  
I still couldn't believe he stole my only chance of getting a girlfriend.  
A voice interuppted me out of me thought.  
'Is it okay if we sit here?' I looked up, and saw Maya and Tristan, Tori's best friends, standing with their plates.  
'Sure, why not?' I said.  
They sat down, and i asked: 'I don't mean to be rude or something, but don't you guys always sit with Tori?'  
Maya nodded. 'We do, but she ran away with her new boyfriend.'  
When she said boyfriend, a sting of jealousy ran trough me.  
'Oh..' i said, staring at Miles and Tori.  
'Why did you break up with her?' Tristan asked, noticing me staring.  
'We.. we'd never dated.' I said.  
'Why not?' He asked.  
'Well.. i liked her, then my best friend.. i mean, ex-best friend Miles, asked if she wanted to go on a date with me, she agreed, and yesterday, she was mad at me, i don't know why, buy anyway, after she left, Miles came to me and told me he was into her too. So he said he was going on a date with her that day, and so, she went on a date with him instead of me.' I said.  
'Wow.. so your best friend 'stole' the girl you liked?' Maya asked.  
'Yup. I'm so pissed at him. We were always together, but not anymore. Now it's only me.' I said.  
Tristan putted a hand on my shoulder. 'You can hang out with us if you want to.' He said.  
'I would love to.' I said with a smile.  
Tristan clapped his hands. 'Omlg, a new bestie!' He said to Maya.  
She smiled.  
Then the bell rang. We stood up and walked to class.  
I wasn't alone anymore._

**Fiona Coyne**

**I was looking for Imogen the whole day, but i couldn't find her.  
I guess i did something horrible yesterday, because she didn't respond to my text and or calls. Finally, i saw her. She was at her locker.  
I runned towards her. 'Immy!' i said.  
She closed her locker and looked at me.  
'What do you want?' She asked.  
'I want to apologize for what i did yesterday. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me Immy.' I said.  
She shook her head. 'Just.. go. I can't handle this alcoholic stuff. Not again.' She said.  
I tried to think of a way to have her around. 'We still need to finish our art project. I need your help.' I said.  
'No. You don't. Remember? You don't need my help.' She turned around and walked away.  
I felt tears stung in my eyes.  
My only friend here, and i pushed her away.  
But what did she mean by not again?  
The bell rang.  
I wasn't in the mood for class.  
A tear rolled down my cheek.  
I turned around, and opened the front door.  
I was going home.**

**So that was it! It's kinda short, i'm in a hurry. Have to learn for an inportant test. Don't forget to review, and see you later! Have a wonderfull day! :D**


	9. Day 9

**Another update!  
I'll hope you guys are liking this story so far.  
I have so much fun writing it.  
I've read a few chapters, and i really turned Alli into a bitch.  
It's kinda funny to write her in a diffrent way then she is.  
But anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

I sat in my bedroom.  
It was good to be home again.  
To have my own bed, my own stuff, my own room and my own family.  
I grabbed my laptop and logged in on FaceRange.  
I looked up Jenna's profile. Her status was single.  
I smiled.  
They are officialy broken up.  
Awesome.  
I went to Connor's page and messaged him.

_Hi, saw u and Jenna are over. That sucks. You know what?  
Let's hang out at The Dot sometime.  
Then you can talk to me about it, or just have coffee or something, whatever you want._

I smiled.  
I loved to go on a cofffee date with him, AND he would tell me ALL the details of how Jenna and he broke up.  
I LOVED to hear how it effected him how i breaked them up.  
Because I DID IT. 

After 20 minutes, i've got aa response from Connor.

_Okay. When?_

I smiled.  
I had a DATE with him.  
Well, kinda. 

_How does tomorrow after school sounds?_

I clicked on the send button, and he quickly replied.

_Sounds good. I'll wait for you by your locker okay?_

I smiled and typed a response. 

_Okay. See you tomorrow!_

Again, I WAS HAVING A DATE WITH CONNOR!  
Jenna had her chance.  
Now it was my turn.

_Winston Chu_

_The second day without Miles as my friend._  
_Sure, i had Maya and Tristan to hang out with, but that was just.. diffrent._  
_I hated how Miles flirted with Tori, right in front of me._  
_He knew i liked her, and i was extremely jealous._  
_I should be holding her hand and make her laugh._  
_I should walk her to class and sit with her at lunch._  
_THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ME._  
_But Tori will see the real Miles soon, if he sees another firl, she is air for him._  
_I didn't want them to date, but i didn't want to watch how Miles would break the heart of the most prettiest girl i've ever seen._  
_She kinda hates me, i don't know why, but she does._  
_I have to prevent Miles breaking her heart._  
_But first, i need to know why she hates me._

_When i had a free period, and Tori too, i walked outside to look for her._  
_It was warm, nice and sunny weather, so i think she is outside._  
_I looked around, and saw her sitting with Maya on a picknick bench._  
_I walked towards them._

_They were so busy talking, they didn't even noticed me standing in front of them._  
_I cleared my troth._  
_Maya looked up. 'Oh, Hi Winston.' she greeted me._  
_'Hi.' i said, glancing at Tori._  
_She didn't even look up._  
_'Tori, can i talk to you please?' I asked._  
_She ignored me._  
_Maya stood up. 'I'll leave you two alone.' She said, and she walked away._

_I sat down, and Tori sighned._  
_'Can we talk?' i asked again, but she ignored me._  
_'Tori, please, say something.' i said._  
_She looked at me._  
_'I have nothing to say to you.' She said._  
_'Then just listen to me, please.' I said._  
_She didn't say anything, she only looked at her nails._

_'When Miles told me you agreed to go on a date with me, i was so extremely happy. So a few days ago, before our date, when you came to my locker, i really didn't know what you were talking about. When you walked away, Miles came to me and said the girl who he wanted now was you. I was so mad at him, he kinda 'stole' you away from me. I hate it seeing you walking around with him, happy. But that's okay. I don't like it that you like him, but that is your choice, i accept that. But please, at least tell me the reason you are mad at me, because i really don't know why. I really liked you Tori.. I still do.. I just don't want to see you get hurt by Miles. He was my best friend for a very long time, so i know him. He is only using you. Didn't you see he was trying to hit on Maya first? I know it isn't really nice to say, but it's true. And for whatever i did to you, i'm sorry.' I said._

_She didn't say something again._  
_I gave it up._  
_I grabbed my bag and wanted to stand up, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me down again._

_'That was really sweet.' She said._  
_I smiled. 'Sweet enough to tell me the reason why you are mad at me?'_  
_She nodded. 'Miles said you betted with him that you could go on a date with me, make me fall in love with you, and break my heart.' She said._  
_'I'm not one of those guys who does that. To be honest, i never had a girlfriend before. I haven't even kissed someone.' i said._  
_She took my hand._  
_'I should have asked you first about it instead of being mad at you. I should be mad at Miles. He lied to me, and he is a horrible friend.' She said._  
_I smiled._  
_'So we are good know?' I asked._  
_'We are.' She said, smiling._  
_'And.. are we still up for that date we never went on?' I asked hopefully._  
_'We are.' She replied._

_Then the bell rang._  
_She released my hand, took her bag and stood up._  
_'I have to go to class.' She said._  
_'Okay.. see you?' I asked._  
_'Sure.' She said, walking over to me and kissing my cheek._  
_Then she walked away._

_I pressed my hand against my cheek._  
_She just KISSED it._  
_The most prettiest girl ever just KISSED MY CHEEK._

_This was the best day ever._

**Fiona** **Coyne**

**This was the worst day ever.  
Imogen ignored me, and if i tried to talk to her, she walked away.  
I scared the only friend i had left in Degrassi off.  
At the moment, i was home.  
I didn't feel like school today again. I was so depressed. I turned on the tv, and watched it.  
After i while, i got thirsty. I looked around, and saw a bottle champain standing on the kitchen sink.  
Finally, something that makes my day better.  
I took the bottle, not even thinking of getting a glass.  
I opened the bottle and took a large sip.  
Champain was my only friend.  
I don't understand why Imogen is so against it.  
I mean, it just helps me to relax, forget about the drama that is happening around you.  
I hoped i would forget Imogen too, but i'll need way more champain for that..**

**That was it! Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to review, and i'll see you guys tomorrow!  
BUT, BEFORE YOU GO, i have a question. Do you guys have any suggestions or ideas for the story? And who's 'story' do you like the best so far? Alli's, Winston's or Fiona's? Let me know, i'm curious :) See you tomorrow! :D**


	10. Day 10

**Here is chapter 10, blah blah blah, don't forget to review.**

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update, i have lots of homework and justa little time.**

**That's my reason, enjoy the chapter.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

Alli Bhandari

At the moment, i was sitting in the Dot, waiting for Connor to arrive.  
I was a little nervous, i don't know why, but i was.  
I looked at my phone to see if he messaged me or something, but he didn't.  
After 5 minutes he arrived.  
'Hi, did you wait long?' He asked.  
'No, not at all.' I flipped my hair over my shoulder. 'So how are you?' I asked. 'Well, i'm fine actually. I don't miss Jenna extremely much, i think about her as less as i can, and how are you?' he asked. I smiled 'I'm good. I'm glad you aren't super depressed or ssomething because you broke up. I putted a hand on his shoulder. He looked at my hand and then at me. 'You can talk to me about it anytime you want.' I continiued. 'Jenna never said that.' He said. 'But i do.' I smiled. He smiled too. He looked in my eyes anf i looked back. Then i started to lean in. To my suprise, he leaned in to. When we pulled apart, i saw Jenna standing there with an hurt look on her face, but i didn't care. I had the boy.

Winston Chu

If you would tell me that i would lose my best friend, get 3 new friends and one of them would br my (hopefully) future girlfriend, i would've laughed at you. I syill couldn't believe this was happening. I stood at my locker, taking books i would need for the next lesson. Someone slammed on my locker, closing it. I looked up. Miles. 'Are you stalking me or something?' I asked annoyed. 'What the hell is wrong with you? I had the girl i wanted, and you've ruined it.' He yelled. 'I didn't ruin aanything, that was you.' I said. 'You've made a very wrong decission Chu. You'll gonna regret it.' He said angry, storming away. I swallowed. Okay..

Fiona Coyne

I was sitting on the floor of my loft, surroumded by empty bottles. I was so fucking drunk. I didn't care. I didn't think about Imogen that much. I stood up to get some more drinks.. Whoah, i was dizzy. Everyrhing was blurry. Someone knocked on th door. 'Open.' I said. The door opned and before i could see who was at the door, my vision began to become black, and i passed out..

**Short chapter, i know, i'm sorry. I am just relly tired. Don't forget to review, bye.**


	11. Day 11

**Hello readers,**

**I know i haven't updated much lately, and i'm really sorry about it.  
There was just a lot going on, and i had writers block.  
But it's gone now, i guess.**

**Thank my history teacher for this chapter because i've found some time to write this chapter during his lesson.**

**And keep an eye on my stories 'Neighbours' and 'Fight for this love' because they are going to be updated soon.**

**Enough talking, enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review :)**

**And, i know it's a short chapter.**

**-ECLARExSHIPPE****R**

**Alli Bhandari**

**I was so awesome. I had Connor, the boy i had a huge crush on, all wrapped around my finger, and i loved it. Jenna always tried to talk to me, but i ignored her. I am way too good for her. Clare only shook her head with a dissapointed face. I didn't care. Since Katie Matlin, Marisol Lewis' best friend was in the hospital, i started to hang out with her. We always gossip about the losers in this school. She told me she stole KC from Jenna, i slept with him. We are so cool. I think we are going to be good friends. Every day, we pass Clare and Jenna, to show i didn't need them anymore. OOh, life is so great when your name is Alli Bhandari...**

_Winston Chu_

_I really enjoyed school with my new friends. How weird it sounds, i missed Miles a little tough. Our jokes and his hilarious stories, like when his dad left him accidently on the airport and got into a plane himself. Maybe i should apologize to him. I mean, Tori and i, everything is fine between us, but i knew Miles for so long.. That actually doesn't have anything to do with each other but i'm just confused. Maya, Tristan and Tori weren't in my classes except for art, so when the class had to pair up, i had nobody. (Miles wasn't my friend anymore so.) When the bell rang, i walked to his locker. We weren't friends, so what did i have to lose anyway?_

Fiona Coyne

I woke up on my bed, my head hurted like hell. I looked up to see the last person i expected to be here sit on the edge of my bed. Imogen. "Imogen? What are you doing here?'' I asked, confused and suprised. She smiled with tears in her eyes. 'Thank god your awake.' She said. 'I.. What happend..?' I asked. 'I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday, and i saw you blacked out on the floor with random bottles next to you. She hugged me. 'Fiona, please, never scare me again like this. Please. I've been trough this with my mom too, i don't want this another time.'' I was really confused, but i decided to not ask her futher about it because she looked really sad. Like she could read my mind, she said: ''My mom.. my mom was a alcoholic.''

**That was it, i'm going to finish some homework. See you next time! :) (And don't forget to review, because we all know i love reviews! :D )**


	12. Day 12

**Chapter 12! Blah blah blah, review :)**

**-ECLARExSHIPPER**

**Alli Bhandari**

**Marisol Lewis was such a bitch. I hated her. Since Katie came back today, she ignored me. When i was in my math class, i heard a few people talk and laugh about me. When i was at my locker, a girl walked towards me and asked: 'Did you really slept with KC Guthrie when your best friend was dating him?' She asked. Not waiting for an answer, she said: 'Your such a slut. Eww, i get disgusted even by looking at you.' She laughed, walking away. I hoped Marisol didn't tell everyone about the Connor thing. I thought we were becoming friends! She told all my secrets to everyone! What a bitch. I saw Jenna walking towards me. Jenna smacked me right in my face. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT' She yelled. I knew what she was talking about. But.. that didn't give her the right to smack me. I punched in her face too. 'Don't hit me bitch.' I snapped to her. Then she yanked me down on my hair. 'LET GO!' I screamed, pulling on her hear too. From that moment, everything was going so fast. Mr Simpson pulled us apart and sended us too his office. While walking, i saw Katie and Marisol laughing at me. Bitches..**

_Winston Chu_

_Miles and i still weren't on good terms. So yesterday, i went to his locker to talk. He just said: whatever. And walked away. God, that boy is complcated. Why can't he just apologize and accept mine? I mean, he stole the girl like at first! I only made up with her.. But if he doesn't want to be my friend, then he doesn't have to come ever near me again. I sighned and walked to my class._

Fiona Coyne

Alocoholic. The word flied trough my head. The love i had for alocohol was turned on in an addiction. Imogen told me about her mother. That she was fired and then started to drink, and Imogen needed to clean her puke. That she felt that she was the mother instead of her mother. That her mother landed in a coma once. That was horrible. I didn't want that to happen with me.. But how can i prevent? 

**Short chapter because i need to make myself ready for school. Reviews would be nice. Bye!**


End file.
